Friends With More Than Just Benefits
by TheAlexis
Summary: After both going through break ups and getting sick and tired of relationships, Alli and Drew become what is known as friends with benefits. But as time passes, they find themselves falling for one another. Story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1: Why the Hell Not?

**Author's Note: In this fanfic, the Drew/gang thing never happened. Just thought it'd be easier that way. Bianca and Drew got high again, and when his mom found out, she forced him to break up with her, but he's over it now. Alli and Dave used to go out, but he cheated on he with Sadie. Alli is still in grade ten, while Drew is in grade eleven.**

**I just wrote this story for fun. Thought it'd be cool to try it out, although Alli is a bit OOC. Man, I want them to get back together soooo badly.**

**Anyways, enough rambling, here's the story—after the disclaimer!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Degrassi franchise.

Chapter 1: Why The Hell Not?

Alli POV

_Alli: Meet me in the boiler room. Not exactly 4 wat u think it is._

_Drew: What? W8, what r we gonna do in there…_

_Alli: Just come. _

_Drew: No, I have science._

_Alli: Poor thing—this is important. Come._

_Drew: B there in a few. _

I shove my phone back into my glossy lime green and black bag that's sitting on the floor and rush over to the boiler room. Am I really about to ask him this? Well, I have no choice but to…besides, after Dave cheating on me with Sadie, I need a long break from relationships. I need a someone to be my friend with benefits. And Drew is the one guy that comes to my mind when I think of that. He's gorgeous, an amazing kisser, and gossip sources say that he's done with Bianca.

If we're not dating, he can't hurt me. Like Johnny and Dave did…like Drew did once too. This time will be different. It has to be.

Someone opens the door, dragging me out of my intense thoughts.

"Hi," I greet, with a half-smile. Drew looks nervous to be here—why should he be? He's got no girlfriend to cheat on. "Drew, I think we should—"

"Look, Alli, I'm sick of relationships. They're too much to handle," Drew simply explains to me. Sounds very similar to what he kept insisting at the beginning of our first relationship. "I tried it out and…I'm just not that kind of guy."

Giving him one of my infamous eye-rolls, I start sauntering closer and closer to him, until our bodies are only a few centimeters away from touching. I swear I can hear him try to catch his breath in his throat.

"Well good. 'Cuz I've given up on them too. And I'm sure as hell not about to start one up again with you," I point out. Reading the expression on his face, it's obvious that he's slightly offended.

"What are you saying?" he asks, not picking up on the clue. I take a deep breath.

"Why don't we have some fun this year?" I clarify. He's not the smartest guy in the world but with the hints I'm dropping and the flirty gestures I'm putting forward right now, I can't believe he hasn't caught on yet.

"_You_ don't want a label?" he exclaims in disbelief. Now I can't quite blame him for that one—I do tend to like those labels, being known as someone's girlfriend.

"That hard to believe?" I say, kinda disappointed with myself. It's not like I'm Clare or Anya or…I can learn to enjoy the whole 'friends with benefits' situation. "So is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

"Is this for real? You wanna have a no strings attached relationship with me?" he inquires. I knew this was a bad idea. This is why you don't take advice from Marisol Lewis. The girl with half a brain.

"I knew this was a bad idea—" I murmur below my breath and start walking away when Drew holds me back. I swivel around 180° to face him. Before I know it, he pushes me up against a wall and slams his lips onto mine. I quickly join in on the kiss.

When we pull apart, I gasp for air and try to get my heart beating at its normal pace. Drew flashes me one of his irresistibly sexy smiles and I shoot him a flirty smirk back.

"Maybe it wasn't _that _bad of an idea then," I conclude.

"So…now you _want_ to be friends with benefits?" he asks, referring to when I did all those crazy things such as writing his Victorian Era essay to try and get him to commit.

"Not necessarily sex but…y'know," I stammer, in a sudden loss for words. I decide to restart my mildly messed up sentence. "Sav and my parents won't be home until seven…after school, wanna go over to my place and make out?"

"Sounds like a plan," he says, heading out.

I take a deep breath, sinking in everything that just happened and a small smile flits across my face unintentionally.


	2. Chapter 2: No Strings Attached

**Author's Note: So…uh…there's not much to say for this chapter. In my opinion, it's not my best work but it's just kind of a filler. And the 'no strings attached' relationship has to start sometime. As always, read and review but not if you don't have anything nice to say! **

**Caution: Okay, so there's no sex in this chapter. And if there is in the future, it won't be anything lemony or graphic. Just not into doing that—it can be a slightly raunchy but I won't do any real smut or even semi-smut because I wanna keep the rating T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Degrassi franchise…if I did, Drew and Alli would still be together! **

Chapter 2: No Strings Attached

Drew's POV

I wouldn't expect Alli of all people to want…what we have now. But then again, Alli is the type of girl who surprises you. She's so…unpredictable. Smart, too. And funny, fierce, energetic, and really hot—wait, what am I doing? I can't have _feelings _for her. It's not how it works between friends with benefits.

"Hey, Mom's has to work late. Wanna fire up the Xbox?" Adam asks, with a grin on his face and a comic book in his hand. He's sitting on the other side of the couch with me. I don't get his obsession with those comics. They're basically reading.

"Invite Eli over or something. I'm going out," I tell him, much to Adam's disappointment. I don't take my eyes off the TV. They're playing The Jersey Shore right now.

"Why? Where are you going?" he says.

"Alli's," I reply.

"Alli Bhandari's? Clare's best friend?"

"No, Alli…I can't think of another Alli. Anyways, yeah. Alli Bhandari's."

"You guys got back together?" asks Adam. Yeah right, like that'd ever happen.

"Nope," I say. "We're friends…with benefits."

"_Friends with benefits_?" Adam questions, sounding as if it was the most crazy idea said in the entire world. "As in, like, fuck buddies?" He bursts out laughing.

"Shut up. We've both given up on relationships. She's looking for some fun and…we're not planning on sleeping together," I inform him, being way more defensive than I should be.

"Do you want to? Like…y'know…sleep with her?" Adam says, choked up in laughter. I don't see what's so funny. He's the only one that knows that I'm a virgin. It's not really something I love broadcasting. I'm not sure how to respond to Adam, so I decide to throw the remote that's in my hand at him. He dodges it right in time. "Sheesh, I'm just saying…it won't be long 'till you guys start liking each other again."

"Okay, Dr. Phil, whatever," I mumble ignorantly and focusing on the TV show. Once it's over, I notice there's ten minutes until seven, so I get going. "If Mom calls, I'm over at K.C. and Jenna's."

I walk over to Alli's house, because it's not that far away, and ring the doorbell and wait patiently for her to swing it open. It doesn't take long. She opens the door and I smile, stepping in without any invitation. The television is on in the background, playing some overdramatic show with vampires. I ignore it and press my lips onto her's passionately and she deepens it.

"Wanna go up to my room?" she whispers between steamy kisses.

I nod and we make our way upstairs, not breaking our make-out session and when we get to room, we collapse on her bed while I plant soft kisses on her neck. A small moan escapes through her teeth. After a long time of making out, I hear somebody speaking but assume that it's the TV she left on in the living room.

And then…the door opens and someone coughs to get our attention. Alli and I freeze in our spots and slightly turn our heads to see who it is. Sav. Oh thank god.

"Uhh…hey Drew. Student Council meeting ended early," he explains to us. Alli forces out a fake smile.

"I'm gonna…take off," I stammer, trying to make this less awkward. Sav scratches the back of his head with his hand and walks away speedily with any further ado. I re-button my shirt, thread my belt through the loops of my jeans, and quickly fix my hair. I'm at the doorframe of her bedroom when I swivel back. "Alli…" she looks at me. "Whatever this is…I like it."

She grins and says,

"Me too."

**And there you have it. I'm not necessarily proud of this chapter and this story really isn't my best work but it's really fun to write. I'll be updating quickly! Sooner than I did last time. If you liked it, please review! Love ya guys!**

**XOXO,**

**Alexis **


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted Emotions

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 3! I've got chapters 4 and 5 done as well, but they need a little editing. (I like doing the editing myself) I hope you guys like this chapter. Again, soooo sorry that it is SUPER short, but that's just what has to be…**

**So I was watching Melinda Shankar on MTV Cribs, and when she showed her shoe collection, I literally almost died. It's almost like a mini version of ALDO and they're all really cute. (Sorry, just had to bring that up to your attention, me and my fashion mind!) **

**Enough rambling…on with the story, after the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Degrassi franchise.**

Chapter 3: Unwanted Emotions

Drew's POV

Is it weird…that I can't stop thinking about Alli? We're friends (who do happen to occasionally make out and _such_). But why do want to walk down the halls of Degrassi with her and my arm over her shoulders or spend the time in between classes whispering sexy things into her ear?

That isn't the exact definition of friendly…

And it's extra bad that I'm having coffee with whatever-her-name-is right now. Caitlin? Cammie? Cassandra. Cathy? Does it even matter? I mean, I didn't mean to in the first place but she walked in and started talking to me.

Back to my thoughts. Alli and I are friends. I can't 'like' her for anything more than that. We've both given up on relationships all together and…the no strings thing is good for us.

Alli's POV

It's been, what, two weeks already since Drew and I became…what we became. Two weeks since I talked to him in the boiler room and Sav caught us making out on my bed. (That was something I never hear the end of these days!) I gotta say, it's working out pretty well for us, I mean, I had a fear that feelings would rise again but it didn't—

I spot Drew inside of The Dot, having coffee with a red head wearing all blue and yellow. Cheerleader. I distinctly remember that her name is Cammie, because she always spends Media Immersion time putting on makeup. Ugh, what a slutty bitch! Why is she with Drew? Not that I care or anything.

I try to erase all the anger building up inside of me and walk into The Dot, pretending not to notice them. This is bad. This is very, very bad. I can't have feelings for Drew other than the _friendly_ ones. Right now, not a single friendly not is swimming through my mind.

God, I just wanna…pull that whore off him and have him kiss me and hug me and tell me that he still likes me and has never stopped…dammit! No, no. Drew and I are _just friends_. Just friends? Who says that anymore? It's not 2002.

He doesn't want a relationship anymore and neither do I. He's return to his player days and I…I'm sick of getting hurt. Cheated on. Lied to. And who is to say that he even likes me back?

The friends with benefits situation is good for me. Good for us. It works for me and him.

Right?


	4. Chapter 4: When Envy Takes Over

**Author's Note: Thank you for the awesome reviews guys! Special shout-outs to Serena Sanders, for reviewing a bunch of my stories (I'd PM you but you're not logged on!); and imadisneygirl, for being one of the few people who share my obsession with Dralli; and Kayliegh, for the telling me to continue, because I did have my moments where I considered ending the story…**

**Cautions: Incredible jealousy and mild Owen bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Degrassi franchise. **

Chapter 4: When Envy Takes Over

Alli's POV:

Stag.

That's right. I'm going alone to the end-of-the-year dance. Dammit! I am gonna look totally pathetic without a date—never have I ever flown solo to a Degrassi dance before. I'm not about to start now. Especially because basically every girl with have a guy bringing her a corsage.

Clare's got Eli, Adam's got Fiona, Jenna is with KC, Sav is going with Anya, Declan and Holly J are Degrassi's power couple so they are without-a-doubt attending together…even _Wesley _has Hannah!

My mascaraed chocolate brown eyes wander around the halls, searching for Drew. With my luck, he probably has a date. Maybe even that red head from last time! Hell, anyone who looked like HIM would have a date. With his hypnotizing electric blue eyes, flawless tan skin, tousled brown hair, and irresistibly sexy smile…ugh! I can't be doing this! I can't see Drew in anything more than a 'friend' way.

I finally find him. Talking it up with Katie by the staircase, with a smirk on his face and a conceited look on her's. She curls a loose strand of hair with her index finger. I catch a glimpse of her mouthing, 'yes'. It looks like he asked her out…what does Drew see in that? Split-ends, arrogant, bossy, has to be a freakin' perfectionist, and doesn't know the first thing when it comes to loosening up!

I shake off the wave of jealousy and decide to pass by them. I barely reach the first step of the staircase when he stops me in my tracks.

"Drew! Drew! Hello, I'm telling you when you should pick me u—" before she can finish, Drew just ignores her and follows me up the flight of stairs. "Drew. Drew! Augh! Marisol, wait up for me!"

"What was that all about?" I ask, playing dumb for a change. "Do you have a date with Katie or something?"

"Does it make you jealous?" he questions, almost sounding as if he'd love it if I was.

"Not really—I've got myself a date too. Well, for the dance anyways," I lie and add a forceful fake grin to make it seem more believable. He stiffens up a bit, which makes my grin even wider.

"Who is this guy?"

"Owen," I blurt out the first name that comes to mind after Zane. We all know he's gay…Drew stares at me as if he's expecting me to scream 'kidding' afterwards.

"Owen. You're going with that _dirtbag_?"

"Hey, I like him. A lot!" I exclaim defensively back at him.

"He just wants to sleep with you," he shoots back.

"You're not my father, you're not Clare or Jenna or Sav, and you sure the heck aren't my boyfriend so why in the world should you care?" I holler back at him. We're causing a big scene. That's a definitely.

"Because…_that_ is not important. What's important is that I'm trying to stop you from making a huge mistake," he insists, acting like he's suddenly the expert of everything.

I roll my eyes and begin storming off to English, my next class, but Drew soon catches up to me. Too soon. He can go off and see other girls but I can't see other guys? That's basically the definition of unfair!

"It's not polite to leave in the middle of a conversation," he says, flashing a smile. What? Why is he being all charming and nice again—did he forget about the fight or is he trying to sweet-talk me into going alone to the dance? Second one, clearly.

"The conversation was over. And it's also not polite to tell other people what to do. So we're even. Now, can you move? I need to hurry up or I'll be late to English," I tell him, but the living road-block won't get out of the way. Instead, Drew speaks again,

"I'm not letting you go until you agree not to go with Owen to the dance," he attempts to make a deal. I cross my arms in front of my chest. Excuse me? How does he have even the littlest say on what I do?

"You're taking Katie, why can't I have a date?" he remains silent, in a complete loss for words. Ugh! I can't even be friends with benefits with someone without stirring up _some _drama.

Shit! Now I have to go to the dance with Owen. God knows it won't be hard to get him to say yes, but I agree with Drew on this one. He's a dirtbag.

Drew's POV:

I watch in bewildered silence as Alli struts off with full queen bee attitude.

Damn, what did I just do?

Now Alli is mad at me, we're probably not making out tonight, and she probably knows that I like her. Why did I ask Katie? Why does she like Owen? Why do I like Alli? We're not supposed to be anything more than what-you-can-say-as 'fuck buddies' although we've never really had sex.

I'm on my way to class when I see KC and rush over to him. By the looks of it, he seems extremely tired. Tyson and Little Miss Steaks must be keeping him up all night. See this is why birth control and condoms were invented.

"Hey man, what's up?" I ask, reaching his locker.

"Umm…let's see…Jenna, Tyson, Little Miss Steaks, Tyson, Tyson, Jenna, Little Miss Steaks, Jenna," he answers, yawning and drinking his coffee. Really hope that's not decaf.

"Well, guess what?"

"Does it have something to do with how you lovvvveeee Alli?" he asks.

"W-what?" I stammer. He laughs, acting less tired than before.

"Come on, everyone saw you two arguing in the halls and you kept being all jealous," he explains to me while checking his cell phone for messages.

"I'm…looking out for her. That's what friends with benefits do," I improvise. KC looks up from his phone and directly at me.

"Friends…with benefits?"

"It's working out pretty well."

"And you have no feelings for her?"

"Yep," I lie confidently. But I'm not half as confident about it in the inside.

"Okay…" he counters skeptically, his voice going up an octave as he says so.

"Say what you want," I respond. _Because it's probably true_, I mumble in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5: A Game of Jealousy Gone Wrong

**Author's Note: This is the actual dance chapter. Okay, so starting from now, this story will be a bit more intense, considering the genre is dramatic and it's been kinda friendship-humor lately. **

**I kinda rushed with the last chapter and I'm sorry if there were any mistakes…**

**Warning: Involves rape. Yep. Again, no smut.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Degrassi franchise, for if I did, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer in the first place. **

Chapter 5: A Game of Jealousy…Gone Wrong

Alli's POV

Owen will be picking me up in just half an hour. It was pretty easy convincing him to take me to the dance, he said yes in a heartbeat. Which, made me blush despite the fact that I have no emotions towards him.

I'm already dressed, so I only have to do my hair and makeup. Since the theme is Vintage Rock 'n' Roll (Sav just HAD to bring his love of music into this!), I'm styling the ultimate little black dress, with adjustable spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline, under a studded, cream-colored minivest. For accessories, I've got rust-colored chandelier earrings and a chunky gold bangle. I quickly do my makeup and hair when I hear the doorbell ring from downstairs.

Owen's here.

Yay...?

I grab my metallic gold pochette off the polished wooden surface of my dresser and fly down the flight of stairs before flinging the door open. Owen didn't bother dressing up that much. He's wearing a leather jacket, but he usually does that.

"Hi..." I greet, unsure of what to say.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" he asks. Can I answer, 'no' and just skip the dance? Despite my thoughts, I nod. He links his arm with mine as I lock the door and we go into his car.

His car looks normal on the outside, but it actually reeks of cigarettes and alcohol. I'm so lucky I have the perfume in my purse, even though it probably won't block the awful scents away.

When we arrive at Degrassi, I can already hear the music pounding in the gym-which I recognize instantly as Led Zeppelin because Sav plays it way too loudly in his room all the time when our parents aren't home.

I instantly spot Drew with Katie, his arm stretched over her shoulders. I remember when that was me. Ughhhh, I miss that. Immediately, I remove the feelings of envy and sadness out of my mind and start dancing with Owen. Clare and Jenna come up to me, leaving their dates behind to awkwardly start a conversation together.

"Hey! You made it...and you brought...Owen," Clare exclaims, glancing at us. Jenna waves at him nervously (given his reputation), and follows me and Clare when she drags me away into the hall. "Umm? Owen?"

"He's nice."

"He's a jerk. I heard from Anya that he threw Zane in the dumpster-it was Power Squad gossip of the week," Jenna recalls as my eyes widen.

"Well, I couldn't find a last-minute date. No one has perfect boyfriends like Eli and KC, y'know," I reason. And I needed someone to make Drew jealous, I add in my mind but don't dare to say out loud.

"True...Eli does make me feel great about myself," Clare daydreams heavenly.

"And KC is so sweet to Tyson and is just the best kisser," Jenna tells us. Clare isn't even listening anymore, she's too caught up in probably playing flashbacks in her head of all the good times she's had with Eli.

"I know," I reply without thinking. Jenna stares at me, perplexed. Oops. I guess I never told her that we kissed. "You told me a million times before that he is." That was a pretty nice save! "Anyways, would you stop? I like Owen."

"Why? He's...icky. I dunna, he reminds me of a very weird combo of gin, weed, and dirt," Jenna says. I raise an eyebrow. Seriously?

"Fine, you guys want the truth? I'll give you the entire truth-Clare, come back to earth! Okay, so...Drew and I have both given up on relationships. And...we decided to be friends with benefits—"

"Like fuck buddies? Sex friends?" Jenna examples. Clare winces when she says 'fuck'.

"Yeah, except we're not having sex. Just making out. And he decided to bring Katie to the dance and I just wanna make him...jealous," I elucidate. Clare and Jenna switch a few glances.

"And you two have no feelings for each other?" Jenna asks slowly, stretching out the words to make them last longer.

Well, of course I do, I'm not sure he does!

"No!" I coax. It sounded more confident in my head, now it comes out all squeaky and unrealistic. I pretend not to notice it.

"Then why exactly are you trying to make him jealous?" Clare queries, as I ponder on what to tell her.

_Because I like him! I'm trying not to, but I can't help it!_

No, I can't say that to them.

"I...I have a date to go back to," I stutter over my words and quickly re-enter the gym, my platform pumps clicking on the polished floor. "Owen!" I wave my hand in the air to get his attention and prance over to him. "Sorry about that, Jenna wanted to know if I had any...lip gloss she could borrow." Luckily, he seems to buy my little improv at the end.

"Why don't I get us some drinks?" Owen asks. How gentlemen of him. That's actually pretty sweet of him, who knew?

"That'd be great, thanks," I say sincerely with a genuine smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

Owen's POV

I can feel Alli's eyes watching me as I walk away. Once I reach the snack table, I make sure that she's not looking and that no one's around. I fill two cups (of different colors, one black and one white) with the punch and take the bottle of my strongest vodka out of the inner pocket sewn into my jacket before twisting the cap open and pouring some of it into the white cup. The more drunk, the more loose. Before anyone spots me, I quickly put it back in and return to Alli's side, handing her the white cup. She sips it. I'm not sure she notices whether or not I spiked it but I guess we have to wait and see.

Once it's about empty, I'm not sure how drunk she is so far on a scale of one to ten, so I offer to get her another. Luckily, she accepts. I do the same routine, adding the alcohol into the punch.

"Here you go," I say afterwards, handing her the cup. She takes another swig. And another after that…and another after that.

"Oh my god!" she chirps.

"What?" I say, pretending to be curious.

"This song is sooo catchy! Let's danceee," she squeals before dragging me to the dancefloor. Before KISS even gets ten seconds into their I Wanna Rock 'N' Roll All Night when I pull her close to me and whisper in her ear,

"You know what's really fun?""I question. Her eyes light up.

"Other than dancing?" she asks, flipping her hair around and jumping around all over the place.

"Come with me, I'll show you," I respond, taking her by the arm and we walk through the hallways listening to her bitch on and on about Drew and Katie and whatever. Finally. I open the door to the boiler room and Alli follows, stumbling every now and then.

I lean her against the wall and start kissing her neck and shoulder blade forcefully, before taking off her vest. She pushes me off. For a small girl, she definitely has a lot of power in that petite body.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off...m-me," she stammers, slurring. I pull down the strap of her dress and unzip it from the back half-way before she kicks me in the shins. "I'm leaving! I have to be with Drew to tell him that I love him!" Is she serious? Of course not, she's wasted out of her fucking mind.

I don't take no for answer. Owen Milligan doesn't do that.

With all my power, I push her against the wall again and take off her dress before groping her.

I didn't agree to go to this dance with her for nothing. This girl owes me. Sex, that is. I always get what I want...when it comes to girls.

When I'm finished, I exit the boiler room while she just stays there. On the floor. In a deep sleep. People will never know, much less believe her. That chick is such a drama queen no one wants to believe her if she even fully remembers what I did.

Rubbing my hands together, satisfied, I slowly walk back to the gym in no hurry.

**Author's Note: Well, that's pretty much it for this chapter. Liked it? It wasn't my best rape scene I've written before, but that's because I didn't know how a drunk Alli would act while being sexually harassed by Owen. Wow, what a random sentence. Plus, fanfics are never my best written pieces. I save that for my novel series. **

**Cute story of mine…it actually took me **_**forever **_**to come up with a good dance theme. I had tons in mind but none of them really worked for this chapter…and I was watching That '70s Show while writing this chapter and when Donna announced she had two tickets to Led Zeppelin, the dance theme just came to me…it was meant to be…haha, not really. **

**Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it, and Alli will be okay. I promise. I would never, EVER kill her off or even remotely hurt her...well...JK, I would never murder or injure (badly) her in any of my stories. So leave a review (a NICE review) and I'll update as soon as I can. **

**What a rambler I am! Well, I doubt anyone's reading this far. **

**XOXO,**

**Alexis**


	6. Chapter 6: Oh My God

**Author's Note: Oooohhhhh! I left you guys off on a cliffhanger last time! So school just started for me again **_**today, **_**(pretty good day, considering there wasn't much work even though we have to write an essay for GYM!). With schoolwork, afterschool activities (drama, vocal lessons, guitar, whatever I'm planning to do this year), I'll try to update every time I get the chance.**

**Promise.**

**And if I can't continue this story, I'd LOVE for one of you readers out there to 'adopt' it and continue on or something like that. But that's just a 'what if' and chances are, I will finish this story on my own. Even though I have Stop Standing There AND Love Roulette to continue on…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs playing throughout the dance and I also don't own the Degrassi franchise. If I did, Alli and Drew would be back together by now, Katie would date someone else, Bee and Drew would be DONE FOREVER, and Alli WOULD NOT kiss Jake this fall! **

Chapter 6: Oh…My…God

Drew's POV

Where's Alli? I can't believe she actually brought Owen here. She looks stunning tonight. In the little black dress…here we go again with the feelings. Dammit!

"Drew!" Katie yells at me, competing with the volume of Heaven's On Fire by KISS, which is blasting out of the speakers at max volume.

"Yeah?" I ask, my mind miles away from her. She snaps her fingers in front of my face to get my full attention.

"You haven't paid any attention to me at all tonight!" Katie shouts, throwing her hands up in the air hopelessly. Shit. So she did notice. "Drew, why did you even ask me to the dance?"

"Because…because…I like you…?" I try as Katie rolls her eyes and folds her arms in front of her chest.

"So you wouldn't care if I told you that Marisol said to me that she was making out with Julian by her locker when she saw Owen taking Alli to the boiler room…right?" Katie tests me as my face falls.

"She what?" I exclaim. Katie's jaw drops.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just looking out for her. We're friends, Katie. That's all. I promise," I tell her, hiding the anxiety building up inside of me very well and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She lightens up a bit and breaks out a slight smile.

What are the two of them doing in there? It's not like Alli to just hook up with guys out of random—guys like Owen, especially.

"Okay. I'm sorry I overreacted," she apologizes kindly to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

The anxiety is soon mixed in with guilt. Extreme guilt. She really likes me, doesn't she? That's when I see him. Owen walks back into he gym, looking proud and satisfied with himself. The smug grin on his face proves it. He rubs his hands together and walks up to the snack table. Where…where's Alli? She should be here with him.

I quickly pull away from Katie and run over to Owen, ignoring all of Katie's calls for my attention.

"Where is she?" I demand, shoving his shoulder.

"Who?" he asks, playing the innocent card.

"You know who I'm talking about," is all I say back. He snickers under his breath.

"Try the boiler room," he replies, the small chuckle becoming laughter.

"No. She wouldn't go in there with you," I whisper beneath my breath, attempting to convince myself that very thing.

"Clearly you didn't see what went up with me and her a few minutes ago," he counter as my anger dials up.

"You're lying."

"I'm a lot of things, man. Gay basher…drink-spiker…rapist, but I sure the hell ain't a liar," he says to me with a smirk.

"You raped her…" I mumble, not being able to believe what's coming out of Owen's mouth this instant.

I picture Alli sitting on the lowest step of the staircase in the boiler room, tears trickling down her cheeks and her breath uneven. She told me about the very first time she had sex back when we were going out. Johnny DeMarlo? DiMarco? Anyways, it turned out to be one of her biggest mistakes. And now, the second time for her wasn't any better. The very thought of her crying just breaks my heart.

"What can I say…I don't lie," Owen responds. He beings to walk off to the other direction.

"Hey!" I shout, causing him to swivel around. Half the people in the crowded room turn their focus over to us.

I throw a punch at him, which he blocks naturally, and he throws one back at me, which I manage to dodge. I try to hit him again but he beats me to it, and punches me across the face. That causes me to stumble onto the floor.

Before I even get a chance to stand up and get even, KC and Adam sprint over to us and stops the fight.

"Duded, what the hell are you doing?" KC asks me as Adam straightens out my shirt. Owen shakes his head sideways and takes off.

"Nothing now," I point out matter-of-factly. "He…he raped Alli."

"We have to find her, then, not get beat up by Owen. Where do you think she is?" KC asks me. My mind rewinds to the conversation I had previously.

"Boiler room," I reply confidently.

Ignoring the blinding pain of the left side of my face, right where Owen had punched me, I exit the gym without another word and go straight to the boiler room.

I push open the door that reads in clear, cut, gold letters **'Boiler Room: Staff Only' **(which Degrassi kids read as: **'Boiler Room: Hookup Central'**), and sure enough, I find Alli.

But she's not on the staircase or the corner, curled up and crying her eyes out. She's lying down, across the floor, her hair falling on her face and the zipper on the back of her dress done halfway up.

I scurry over to her side and shake her arm, trying to wake her up.

"Alli. Alli!" I holler, checking her pulse. Heartbeat's there, all right. "ALLI!" After vigorously shaking her, her eyes slowly flutter open. I sigh in relief and kiss her hand.

"Drew? What happened?" she whispers, lifting herself up.

"Owen…Owen…he brought you…here," I stammer, in a complete loss for words. She closes her eyes for thirty seconds or so before opening them, only for a tiny tear to escape.

"I remember…shoving. Hitting. Hurting," she murmurs, mascara-stained tears now streaming freely down her rosy cheeks.

"How did it happen?"

"I…I don't remember," she whimpers. I come closer to her and drag her into a hug. She cries into my shoulder. "I said no. But he just…he just kept…" She starts hyperventilating, and I lace my fingers with hers.

You can still hear the music coming from the gym, except it's a little more faint. I can recognize it as I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith.

"It's okay. It'll _be _okay," I reassure her back.

She looks up at me, with bloodshot eyes, mascara dripping and eyeliner all smudged. And yet, she's still gorgeous.

We lock eyes for a moment. Before she leans in and presses her lips softly against mine.

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it! Liked it? Then please review, 'cuz I'll really appreciate it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. During the Drew-Alli kiss, picture the chorus of I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith playing in the background.**

**I'm personally really happy with this chapter. It turned out pretty well (in my opinion), even though it was so much better in my head.**

**Anyways, that's that. I will update as soon as I can!**

**XOXO,**

**Alexis**


	7. AN: Continue or Not!

Hey guys. I know I shouldn't be doing an author's note here but I have some important stuff to say.

I cannot apologize enough about the lack of update but I'm so stuck on this story. I don't know where I wanna take it. So should I quit this story or not? I have Love Roulette which I definitely wanna try to update if I can **AND **I'm really into The Vampire Diaries and I have a new Bonnie & Damon fanfic I'm working on (chapter 1 posted!).

My question for you guys is…should I continue this story or not?

If so, ideas on where I should take it would be great.

Leave a review or PM me!

XOXO,

TheAlexis


End file.
